The Stars Are Bright
by senpaicutie64
Summary: A Short Oneshot, Yukiru. Yuki is feeling particularly alone one evening until Tohru shows up and sets him straight in numerous ways. It's really cute, despite my stupid summary! Please R


Yuki lay silently on his back, the shingles of the roof digging into his back, the wind blowing his hair askew. He gazed up at the stars, trying vainly to force answers out of their brightness. Surely something this bright, bright enough to fill the night sky with light, had wisdom? The power over darkness, the all-conqueror of that blackness that not only filled the sky, but his own heart as well? _What a silly question, _Yuki thought sadly, closing his eyes for a moment and letting his thoughts drift. _None of these things can help me. _

The wind gave another gusty blow, and flushed his cheeks with the breeze. He didn't care if he was cold, he needed this. The open sky, the wind on his cheeks, him being alone. Alone, all alone, alone as he was and always will be.

Yuki screwed up his already closed eyes and backed out of those thoughts that were sure to start the emotional flood of memories. After a moment, he heard a soft pattering sound and opened his eyes slowly, forced out of his thoughts. He felt a soft drop of water on his face, then a few more, coming down from the sky, delicate as glass. He smiled serenely to himself, wondering if it was sane enough to be out in the cold with rain dripping all over you, and enjoying it all enough.

Again, he heard a pattering sound, but this was different. A human sound. He turned his head and saw a teenage girl climb the last step of the ladder, stepping quietly onto the roof. She smiled quietly at him, not even judging him for being out on the roof this night, of all nights, with the rain coming down and the wind blowing in great gusts.

"Hello, Yuki-kun," she said quietly, sitting down beside him and folding her knees to her chest, hugging them to her body. Yuki sat up quickly, not wanting her to worry about him, putting his face into what he hoped a convincing smile. "Um, hello Honda-san. Why are you up here? It's a little cold, you know." Tohru looked imploringly at him, her eyes seeing right through his smile. "I was about to ask you the same."

He grinned sheepishly. "I don't mind the rain. I had to, erm…well, sort out some things." She gazed at him sympathetically, silently waiting for him to explain if he wanted to. He sighed, knowing she wasn't fooled by his attempts at easy nature. He turned so he was looking up at the stupid stars again, not knowing how to start. "You see these stars?" he said quietly, stretching out his hand to the now down pouring rain, watching it drip off his finger tips. She nodded, not paying attention to the cold wind nipping at her cheeks.

"I was just thinking that I am very different from them. They shine over the cold, blank darkness, while I cowardly have no power over the darkness in me, letting it eat away at me." He sighed again, lowering his hand slowly, watching the rain run down his arm.

Yuki looked at Tohru, who was gazing up at the stars thoughtfully. "I think you are wrong on that part," she half-whispered, ignoring the rain dripping down her face. "You are very like the stars in fact, but you can't see it in yourself. You are bright and dark, just like them. In the day, they are not out and you can not see their true brightness. But they do have it inside them, when they come out at night, they conquer over the darkness." She finished, still looking up at the stars. Yuki gazed at her, feeling a rush of affection for the girl sitting next to him, who did indeed understand him more than he himself did.

Tohru slowly turned her head, feeling his eyes on her. She smiled compassionately, and slowly slid closer to him. "That," she whispered, her face inches from his, her breath on his face, "is what I think of Yuki."

Yuki gazed wordlessly down at her, and then hesitantly swept the wet hair off of her neck, watching her brown eyes carefully, in a trance, loosing himself in them. After a moment that seemed like eternity, he bent down and caught her lips in his own, moving them against her soft ones. She kissed him back, taking in the moment, and intertwined her hands in his wet hair, pressing her lips more fiercely against his. He took her face in his hands, and gently pushed her lips open with his own, silently entering her mouth. Tohru moaned quietly, loving the feeling of his warm tongue on hers.

Pushing her onto the roof, Yuki molded his body onto hers, both of the not caring about the rain that was now coming down violently. She took her hands and gripped his back, pulling him even closer on her, yet not close enough for either of them. Yuki groaned as she moved one of her hands down to his shirt, moving her hands under his shirt and feeling around. This was pure bliss, and neither of them wanted it to stop.

The only thing that was certain that night was that they loved the rain.


End file.
